


Old Contact

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Mpreg Ford [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Angst, Mpreg, Mullet Stan Pines, Paranoid Ford Pines, Protective Stan Pines, Snow, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: "How long has it been since you bought food?" Stan asked as he shuffled through what little food was in the fridge."I, uh...my assistant did all the shopping, so it's been...been a while." Ford twiddle his fingers sheepishly."In other words, you've been keeping yourself holed up in here a month with barely any food, starving." Stan deadpanned.Repentance befell the scientist's features and his gaze turned away. Great.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Mpreg Ford [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Old Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what all to tag for this fic. My new phone won't let me make my own tags like the old one did.

"How long has it been since you bought food?" Stan asked as he shuffled through what little food was in the fridge.

"I, uh...my assistant did all the shopping, so it's been...been a while." Ford twiddle his fingers sheepishly.

"In other words, you've been keeping yourself holed up in here a month with barely any food, starving." Stan deadpanned.

Repentance befell the scientist's features and his gaze turned away. Great.

Stan shut the fridge door, straightening back to his full height. At least Ford'd had that can of beans in the cupboard he ate yesterday. It wasn't a lot, but hell, if it hadn't been more than what little he'd been eating since locking himself away in this cold ass house.

Too, when he'd brought back that unicorn hair (after beating the tar outta Cellesta-whatever) and mercury, they'd put up the magic barrier thing and Ford actually got some decent rest. Twelve hours to be exact. 

"The food in there is so rotten, I wouldn't even feed it to a dog." Stan grimaced. "Need to go grocery shopping. Ya got any money?"

"Yes. Though, I'm unsure how much." Ford patted down his pants pockets, procuring a brown leather wallet from the back.

"Don't you have like, grant money from all your patents or whatever?" Stan asked, watch Ford thumb through the paper bills.

"I did at one point, but I'm afraid I only have a few thousand left of it." Ford pulled out a crisp fifty dollar bill before placing the wallet back where he had it. "Building this house and the portal depleted quite a bit of my funds, and I haven't really been creating any new patents lately so..."

The grifter's brows furrowed. That money wasn't gonna last long with paying bills and buying food. It'd probably run dry in a month and a half, maybe sooner with Ford eating for two. 

Plus, they were gonna have to find someone who could help them with this. Neither of them knew the first thing about pregnancy and he couldn't just go to any doctor because...well, because men COULDN'T get pregnant. Not by normal logics. If Ford did go to a doctor, then the government would probably get involved and be wanting to experiment on him, and no way was that gonna happen.

"I'm gonna go get my car. Had to leave it down the road a ways." Stan said as he made his way towards the door, before mumbling, "Hopefully the snow's melted some."

"I can just walk with you." Ford offered.

Stan glanced back at him. "Naw, it's fine. You don't really need ta be out in the cold, anyways. Might bring your immune system down."

"My immune system is fine. And there's no sense in you having to drive back down here just so I don't have to walk far." Ford argued.

Was that just Ford, or his hormones?

"Fine." Ford seemed to brighten slightly.

Yeah, probably hormones.

After shucking on their coats, they stepped out into the freezing open air and made their way in the directly of Stan's car. The snow had definitely melted some, as it was up to the men's mid-calves instead of their knees. But the wind still nipped at the twins' faces and ears, and thanks to the new hole in his jacket, the younger's shoulder. He was gonna need to patch that at some point.

As they made their way down the snow covered path, Stan thought about what all they needed to do. Aside from the whole demon thing, they needed a way to make an income, and find an obstetrician for Ford. He definitely needed a check up to make sure everything is alright. Going so long hardly eating and being stressed could cause problems.

Maybe he could find someone who worked off the books, that would keep quiet about this whole thing and help them out. Someone they could trust. But where would they even find someone like that?

The bitter weather had Stan's fingers nearly numb. He slipped them into his jacket to hopefully keep them from getting any worse. A pair of knuckle dusters rested under them, one in each pocket, he'd carried with him everywhere in case of an emergency. But below the one in the left pocket, there were two small slips of paper.

Stan's fingertips brushed against them as he walked, catching his attention. Only when he pulled them out and unfold them did he remember. They were numbers.

The newer (not really) one was Ford's. Ma had given it to him six years ago when the elder had moved to Gravity Falls. She suggested that they talk, but Stan never got any further than staying on the line long enough for his brother to pick up and say, 'Hello, this is Stanford Pines!' before chickening out.

The other was more worn and had a bloodstain on it. It belonged to a woman he'd met not long after being kicked out by his father, just a kid thrown into the cold world with only his car serving as protection. She'd taken pity on him and taken him under her wing, teaching him how to survive on the streets with his strength, wits, and cons (and stealing what he couldn't buy, which was pretty much everything).

She'd given him her number when they'd parted ways, saying if he ever needed something to call and she'd be there. Maybe now would be the best time to call in a favor...

The Pines brothers drove into town after finally reaching Stan's car, buying whole foods for the elder of the two (since it was healthier for the baby). And after finding out the younger didn't have any money, Ford bought him some food too, as well as a new coat and a few sets of clothes. He tried to argue, but the nerd wouldn't budge.

A few of the townspeople and the store owners recognized Ford as the local reclusive scientist and started spitfiring questions about his work and if he gave tours, causing him to shrink back nervously. Stan intervened before he had a panic attack, telling everyone that he would give them tours after his brother finished with one of his top secret experiments. 

Ford wasn't exactly thrilled with him promising to let strangers into his house, but hey, it got 'em off his back.

Before they headed back to the nerd's house, Stan managed to snag a couple of help wanted flyers taped to the door for different jobs in town. 

They returned shortly, lugging the ten-ish bags of food and clothes into the messy home. Stan tossed his new clothes next to the couch he'd claimed last night after clearing it of papers and nerd books. Which reminded him that the whole house needed to be cleaned up next. The living condition here were near as bad as the crappy motels he occasionally stayed in from time to time. All it was missing were some rats or roaches. Egh.

His brother had already cleared out the spoiled food from the fridge and deposited it into a garbage bag, gagging as he buried his nose in his shirt sleeve. It reminded Stan of when Sherman's wife had been pregnant. She'd had the same sensitivity to certain smells. If there was scraps that had sit in the trash can for a week or if Ma was frying bacon, she'd get nauseated.

"Here." Stan strode over and took the offending trash from his twin, setting it out on the back porch to deal with later.

He shortly returned, helping Ford restock everything in its designated spot. Perishable items in the refrigerator and canned goods in the cabinets. It only took a few minutes arranging all the food with them working together (like it used to), the two sitting quietly at the kitchen table once finished, Ford eating an apple and Stan a tin of canned meat.

Ford took notice to how his brother devoured the twelve ounce can of processed animal products faster than he his apple. He furrowed his brows as Stan scraped the sides with his finger and sucked it off. He acted as if he hadn't eaten in a while. 

"Stan?"

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

Stanley's eyes widened at the question, body stiffening to the point he resembled a statue. He quickly shifted back to a semi-relaxed state, hoping the other hadn't noticed.

"Eh, a few days." he replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" Ford tried to meet his twin's eyes, but Stan darted his gaze to the side.

"I told you at the store, I spent the last of my money on gas gettin' here. Drivin' all the way from New Mexico to Oregon ain't cheap." Stan said, glancing down at his bare wrist. "Oh, would you look at the time! You should be heading off to bed."

"Stanley, it's only two in the afternoon." Ford argued, knowing the grifter was trying to avoid the subject.

"Which means its ten o' clock somewhere. Besides, you still look tired. The extra rest'll do you some good. Now, go!"

Ford wanted to stay and talk to his brother. He knew there was something more underlying about the estranged man's life than he let on. He had noticed how the Stanleymobile looked quite lived in and what appeared to be old bloodstains in the front seats he'd tried to hide with a ragged blanket.

But he knew Stan was just gonna keep deflecting the subject or become combative if he persisted. With a sigh, Ford stood, effectively dropping the matter and went to his room to rest. They were going to have a LONG talk sooner or later, whether either party liked it or not.

Upon his exit, Stan sighed in relief. He had been hoping his brother wouldn't take notice to him being homeless. To how far his life had went down the gutter. No, he had come here to help Ford. Not to discuss his own miserable life.

Partly too, he didn't wanna talk about it because he couldn't deal with Ford's pity. Or quite possibly worse, his disappointment. Stan was afraid of what his brother would think of him, knowing just how much of a lowlife his screw up twin had become. The things he'd had to do to survive the streets.

Stan shivered. He couldn't let that happen. If he did, the six fingered man might finally see him for the worthless cancer he really is and throw him away again. He wouldn't blame him if he did, but then Ford wouldn't have anyone to help him. He'd probably go back to neglecting himself and either die by the hands of that demon or starvation. (So would the baby) 

That couldn't happen. He won't let it. Stan was just gonna have to prove to the nerd he wasn't useless, that he could hold his own and be helpful. Be worthy of his trust again. And he prayed, worthy of his love again.

Determined, the grifter walked over to the phone on the farside wall of the kitchen, pulled out the old slip of paper, and dialed the number written on it.

"Hey, Arthoria. It's Stan. I...I need a favor."

**Author's Note:**

> Arthoria is Elisheva9467 on tumblr's OC.
> 
> BTW, thanks for allowing me to use her for this fic!


End file.
